Chuck Versus the Lethal Weapon
|next= }} Chuck vs. the Lethal Weapon is the sixteenth episode of the season two, which aired on March 9, 2009. It is the twenty-ninth episode overall. Synopsis Sarah and Casey lock Chuck up with MI6 agent Cole Barker and go hunting for the Fulcrum scientist behind the plan to recreate the Intersect. Meanwhile, Morgan tries to get out of moving in with Anna so he can move in with Chuck, unaware that Chuck is moving in with Sarah. Plot Cole is tortured by a group of Fulcrum agents. They ask Cole who the Intersect is. Later, Chuck wakes up to the alarm with Sarah laying next to him. Sarah tells Chuck that when they get an apartment, they can have separate rooms. Chuck asks Sarah if she is worried about Cole. Sarah says that she is worried, but thinks that he can take care of himself. Chuck tells Sarah that he saw a connection between her and Cole, but she says that it is purely professional. At breakfast, Ellie tells Sarah that she is excited that she and Chuck are moving in together. Chuck says that he didn't tell Morgan that he is going to move in with Sarah. At the Buy More, the employees make fun of Morgan because his mom is dating Big Mike. Morgan says that he is going to move in with Chuck soon. Casey grabs Chuck and brings him to the underground headquarters. He tells Chuck that they need to take him to a secure location. An alarm sounds and they see that someone has infiltrated their base. The door opens and Cole, who is bloody and exhausted, half-collapses into the headquarters. Cole tells them that he didn't say anything to the Fulcrum agents before he escaped. Casey tells Chuck that he doesn't have to go into hiding. Cole patches himself up and tells Sarah how he escaped. He tells Sarah that he came back to make sure that she is okay. Anna tells Morgan that she has a new apartment for them to move into together. Lester and Jeff tell Morgan that they thought he was supposed to move in with Chuck and Morgan says that was the plan. Jeff and Lester tell Morgan that he should make himself seem annoying so Anna doesn't want to move in with him. Later, Morgan, Jeff and Lester play Wii tennis. Morgan tells Anna that he can't hang out because he is playing with the boys. Beckman calls the team and says that their next mission is to capture a Fulcrum agent named Perseus. Cole says that Perseus is the lead scientist in charge of rebuilding the Intersect for Fulcrum. Beckman says that Perseus will attend an event at a Swiss consul office. She tells the team that only Sarah and Casey will attend the event while Cole and Chuck monitor them in a van. Later, Casey and Sarah go to the party while wearing cameras. Cole tells Sarah that a flirtatious Italian ambassador is approaching him and tells her to ask him about his kids in order to send him away. Chuck sees a man and says that his Intersect flashed. He says that he spotted a DOD scientist named Howard Busgang, who he thinks must be Perseus. Cole recognizes one of the party goers as one of the Fulcrum agents who tortured him. The agent activates a device that disables Sarah and Casey's surveillance cameras. Cole tells Chuck that he thinks Sarah and Casey are in trouble. He gives Chuck a gun and tells him that they need to help them, despite Chuck's insistence that they need to call Beckman. The Fulcrum agent pulls a gun on Sarah, Casey and Howard and tell them to follow them. Chuck and Cole see that Sarah and Casey are being led upstairs through the window. Cole starts to climb the balcony, but Chuck stops him after he sees that he is bleeding. Inside, Howard tells Casey and Sarah that he is just a scientist. Chuck climbs to window and sees Casey and Sarah. Cole tells Chuck to attack the agents in a few seconds. Chuck tells Cole that he never fired a gun. Chuck tries to surprise the agents, but drops the gun which fires and hits Howard. Casey and Sarah use the distraction to break free. Sarah grabs a gun and chases after the lead Fulcrum agent into the hallway. Just as Sarah is about to be shot, Cole dives, saves Sarah and takes the bullet. Cole asks Sarah if she is okay and she sees that he is bleeding. Howard leaves the party. Chuck walks out to the hallway and tells Casey that he hurt his ankle. He then sees that Cole just saved Sarah's life. Sarah removes the bullet from Cole's arm. Cole tells Sarah that it is nice to be treated by someone who cares. Sarah thanks Cole for saving her life. Chuck walks in the room, coughs loudly and asks them if he can get them anything. Casey walks in the room and tells them that they will have a briefing in five minutes. Beckman tells the team that Howard was responsible for creating the Intersect. Chuck realizes that Howard can remove the Intersect from his head and tells the team that they have to find him. Later, Chuck looks over the surveillance footage from the party. Cole walks in and Chuck thanks him for saving Sarah. Sarah walks in the room and tells Cole that they need to meet to plan their next mission. At the Buy More, Morgan gives Anna a set of rules that she needs to agree to before they move in together. He gives Anna a document titled Morganuptials. Anna sees that she can't have pets. Anna tells Morgan that she loves him and says that she will sign the agreement. Chuck meets with Morgan and tells him that they need to talk. Lester and Jeff tell Chuck that they are trying to repulse Anna. Chuck asks Morgan why he is trying to repulse Anna and Morgan says that he is just testing her. Chuck tells Morgan that he is lucky to have Anna. Chuck returns home and shows Ellie and Devon his injured ankle. They tell Chuck that he needs to go to the hospital. Meanwhile, Sarah tends to Cole's wounds. Cole tells Sarah that he is hurt that she is not responding to him. Cole tells Sarah that it doesn't seem fair that they can't just take off together. At the hospital, Chuck sees that Howard is being treated for his gunshot wound. He calls Casey and tells him that Howard is there. Chuck tells Casey that he wants to capture Howard himself because Howard might be able to get the Intersect out of his head. As Chuck follows Howard, a Fulcrum agent spots him and calls his team. Chuck follows Howard into an office. He tells the receptionist that he is there to help Howard with a computer problem. The Fulcrum agents arrive and shoot the receptionist. Howard gets into his safe and takes some cash. Chuck enters Howard's lab, but Howard finds him and points a gun at him, recognizing Chuck as the one who shot him. Sarah, Casey and Cole arrive and see that the receptionist is dead. Meanwhile, Chuck cuts to the chase and tells Howard that he knows about the Intersect. Chuck sees that Howard was looking at documents titled Orion and flashes. Howard then realizes that Chuck is the human Intersect, the one Fulcrum has been looking for. Chuck asks Howard if he can remove the Intersect. Howard tells Chuck that a man named Orion, the main architect of the Intersect, would know how to remove it. A Fulcrum agent arrives and shoots Howard, who tries pleading that he didn't tell Chuck anything. Cole arrives and fights the agent. The agent shoots Cole in the shoulder. Sarah arrives and shoots the agent. Later, Chuck asks Beckman about Orion. She says that they have no leads on Orion, but they are working on it. Cole tells the team that he will be on his way. Cole tells Chuck good luck in getting the Intersect out of his head. Cole tells Chuck to start carrying a gun. Chuck leaves and returns to the Buy More. In the break room, Chuck tells Morgan that they need to talk. Morgan tells Chuck to sit down and says that he can't move in with him. He says that he wants to move in with Anna. Chuck tells Morgan that he is making the right decision. At headquarters, Cole tells Sarah that he was ordered to have medical attention 24 hours a day. He tells Sarah that he wants her to take care of him. Sarah tells Cole that she can't go with him because she can't cheat on her cover boyfriend. Cole tells Sarah that he has seen how she looks at Chuck. Sarah tells Cole that she can't walk away from Chuck. Later, Chuck meets with Sarah in front of his apartment. Chuck tells Sarah that he understands what she sees in Cole. Chuck tells Sarah that he can't move in with her because he is crazy about her. He says that he can't stand being around her everyday. Sarah tells Chuck that she understands. Chuck tells Sarah that he will get the Intersect out of his head one day and he will live the life that he wants. Chuck walks in the apartment and tells Ellie that he is not moving out. Chuck takes down his Intersect organizational board behind his Tron poster and writes in Orion on top of the chart. (Recap originally posted on "Bee Sight.com) Quotes Sarah: I guess I'm not the kind of girl who cheats on her cover boyfriend. Cole: Is that all he is "cover boyfriend?" Sarah: What do you mean? Cole: I saw the way you looked at him when his life was in danger, been doing this a long time, Agent Walker. [sighs] Cole: Who'd have thought it? Cole Barker loses the girl to Chuck Bartowski. Sarah: When you meet someone you care about. It's just hard to walk away. Cole: I couldn't have said it better myself. [Cole leaves] Music *God and Suicide by Blitzen Trapper *Walk Like an Egyptian by The Puppini Sisters *Signs by Bloc Party Category:Season 2 Television Series Episodes